


You Are Regret

by itsourvelocity



Series: Drown [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: Youngjae has had enough of pretending.





	You Are Regret

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like 'Don't You Dare Say You Ever Loved Me' so I decided to make it into a 3(?) part series! Enjoy! I'd reccomend reading the first part but if you don't want to, tl;dr Jaebum's a cheating dick but Youngjae loves him too much.

Youngjae wonders about how he is going to go about this.  Does he pack his things in the middle of the night and run off, leaving only a note as an explanation? Or does he confront him when he comes home late for the Nth time these past few months? He's unsure. Leaving in the middle night seems too cowardly, he wants Jaebum to see his anger and so that is no longer an option. And as for confronting him at home, he doesn't want to stretch his own willpower. He's not stupid. He knows Jaebum like the back of his hand. He knows that he is stubborn and arguably manipulative sometimes. Youngjae knows that if he were to confront him in private, Jaebum's temper will flare up and he will defend himself ferociously demanding proof. And the only proof Youngjae has is the image of the pretty brunette on his lap that has been etched into the back of his eyelids ever since he first caught them two months ago.

He has changed a lot in these past two months. He gradually began to find it harder and harder to pretend that everything was okay. Pretend that he couldn't taste someone else on his lover's skin. Pretend that he and Jaebum were perfectly happy together. He stopped making excuses for him and began to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to have the happy ending he had always hoped. At least not with Jaebum. He began putting himself first.

And as much as he loved Jaebum, he could no longer see past his infidelity.

He has decided. He has to catch them in the act. Like he did months ago. But this time he'll make his presence known.

The night before he puts his plan into action is bittersweet. He knows what he is about to do is best for him but that doesn't stop him from savouring their last night together. He takes note of every single lingering touch, of how the warm skin of Jaebum's chest feels underneath his fingertips and how he buries his face in the crook of Youngjae's neck as he comes undone for the final time due to Youngjae's heat around his cock; albeit, unbeknownst to Jaebum.

\-----

The next morning, as soon as Jaebum leaves for work, Youngjae gets up and springs into action. He grabs a couple of suitcases that the two have from their previous luxurious vacations and Jaebum's business trips and begins to pile in as many belongings as he can. He prioritises the necessities as he knows he can come back later on for the rest. He does this as calmly as he can, trying to ignore the tremble of his hands and the knot in his stomach. 

Once he's done he makes his way to the front of the house. Along the way he thinks back on all the happy memories he's had with Jaebum throughout the years they have been together and actually found himself having to hold back tears by the time he'd reached the front door. He loved Jaebum after all, and deciding to leave him was one of the toughest decisions he's ever had to make.

He exits the house, suitcases in tow and makes his way to his car. He'd already arranged somewhere to stay whilst he looks for an apartment: an old friend of his had been gracious enough to let him occupy their spare bedroom. He makes his way there, he's surprisingly calm for someone whose life is about to drastically change in a couple hours time.

Mark welcomes him with open arms and a sympathetic gaze, ushering him in and leading him to the bedroom where he'll be staying for god knows how long. He places his suitcases by the bed and nods eagerly in agreement when Mark suggests a hot drink and a catch-up. He updates him on everything that's gone on and on what he plans to do later. He can see Mark getting increasingly agitated throughout his recounting of Jaebum's adultery and immediately agrees when Mark offers to go along with him for moral support. He knows he'll need it.

As the time draws nearer and nearer, Youngaje's anxiety increases and by the time he's about to make his way to Jaebum's office, he is a shaking mess. Therefore, Mark offers to drive him there, an offer he very graciously accepts. He leaves Marks apartment feeling determined, despite his nervousness, but on his way there he begins to wonder if this is the right idea. He knows that this is it. He either goes through with it and leaves Jaebum and never sees him again, or he gets Mark to turn around and he goes home and plays house with Jaebum, and pretends everything is okay; like nothing ever happened. He knows the latter is ridiculous, but that's what love does to you, Youngjae muses cynically.

After a short, tense drive they arrive at Jaebum's office.  
"I'll wait until he comes out," he says to Mark. The tension in the car is palpable. He's glad that Mark isn't trying to make feeble conversation, he needs the silence to get his feelings in check. He's feeling relatively okay, _well as okay as someone in this situation can be_ , he muses. He's okay until Jaebum walks out of his office building, hand in hand with that same brunette from that fateful day two months ago. 

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and gets out of the car before Mark can even wish him good luck.

The look on Jaebum's face when he spots Youngjae marching towards him, with an angry yet resolute glint in his eye, is one that somehow sadistically pleases Youngjae. He enjoys how Jaebum rips his hand away from the others' as if it was burning him, and the way his smile is quickly replaced by shock, which is then replaced by panic even quicker. _Probably trying to think of an excuse_ , he remarks in his mind. When he reaches the 'couple', he forces his cutest, most heartwarming smile and says in a fake-cheery tone, "Jaebum, babe, who's this?". To his lover's lover, the remark seems innocent enough, but not to Jaebum. Jaebum knows Youngjae like the back of his hand. And he can figure out the true intent behind his words. 

"This i-is one of my newest employees, we were just about to go to dinner to properly discuss how he's been settling in," Jaebum stammered out. The panic on his face hasn't diminished and Youngjae knows he's winning. The man next to him stayed silent, seeming to take more interest in his shoes as Jaebum evidently tried to gather his thoughts. 

"Oh really? I guess you have taken a particular interest in this one then, otherwise why would you be holding hands?" Youngjae retributed, tone laced with fake kindness. 

"Come on, Youngjae babe, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Jaebum. It doesn't suit you. I know all about you little exploits with _him_ ," Jaebum winces at Youngjae's sudden harsh tone. He was screwed. He didn't know what to do. "Next time, don't do anything in your office, where anyone could see you. Including your _boyfriend_." 

With that, he storms back to Mark's car, leaving Jaebum stood there in shock, stumbling over his words in an effort to try and salvage his relationship. But it was too late. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Youngjae got in the car and Mark quickly drove away. 

Mark placed one hand on Youngjae's knee, rubbing comfortingly. Youngjae stared straight ahead, trying to hold in tears. He knew he was going to have to deal with it more later. He can already imagine the apology texts and dozens of voicemails. But for now, he just stares and wonders, 

_So, what happens now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!! <3


End file.
